Modèle:Nationalité
}}} | Amazone | Amazonien | Thémyscyre | Thémyscyrienne | Thémyscyriennes | Thèmescurienne | Thémescruriennes = Amazones | Amérikain = Amérikain | Animal | Animaux = Animaux | États-Unis | É.-U. | EU | U.S.A. | Amérique | Américain | États-Unis d'Amérique = Américain | Arménien = Arménien | Asiatique = Asiatiques | Dieu Ancien | Dieux Anciens = Dieux Anciens | Américain Natif | Américains Natifs | Amérindien = Amérindiens | Kényan | Kényane | Kenya = Kényans | Être Cosmique | Êtres Cosmiques = Êtres Cosmiques | Atlantide | Atlantéen | Atlantéenne | Atlantéens = Atlantéens | Afghanistan | Afghan = Afghans | Africain | Africains | Afrique = Africains | Argentine | Argentin | Argentins = Argentins | Australien | Australiens | Australie | Australienne = Australians | Autrichien | Autriche | Autrichienne = Austrians | Belge | Belgique | Belges = Belges | Brésilien | Brésil | Brésilienne = Brésiliens | Royaume-Uni | Grande-Bretagne | Britannique = Britanniques | Bialyain = Bialyains | bhoutanais | Bhoutanaise | Bhoutan = Bhoutanais | Cambodgiens | Cambodgienne | Cambodge = Cambodgiens | Canadiens | Canada | Canadiens = Canadiens | Cananéen = Cananéens | Caribéen | Caraïbes = Caribéens | Chinois | Chine = Chinois | Capverdien | Capverdienne | Cap-Vert = Capverdiens | Cuba | Cubain | Cubains = Cubains | Tchécoslovaque | Tchécoslovaquie = Tchécoslovaques | Démon | Démons = Démons | Demi-Dieu = Demi-Dieux | Dominicain | Dominicaine | République Dominicaine = Dominicains | Néerlandais | Hollandais | Pays-Bas = Néerlandais | Égyptien | Égyptienne | Égypte = Égyptiens | Angleterre | Anglais = Anglais | Éthiopien | Éthiopie | Éthiopienne = Éthiopiens | Européen | Européenne | Europe = Européens | feitheran = Feitherans | Finnois | Finlande = Finnois | France | Français = Français | Gamorréens = Gamorréens | Géorgien = Géorgiens | Allemagne | Allemand | Germanie = Allemands | Grec | Grèce = Grecs | Haïtien | Haïti | Haïtienne = Haïtiens | Hawaïen | Hawaï | Hawaïenne = Hawaïens | Hongrois | Hongrie | Hongroise = Hongrois | Islandais | Islande = Islandais | Indien | Inde | Indienne = Indiens | Iranien | Iranienne | Iran = Iraniens | Irakiens | Irak = Irakiens | Irlandais | Irlande = Irlandais | Israélite | Israël = Israélites | Italien | Italienne | Italie = Italiens | Jamaïcain | Jamaïcaine | Jamaïque | Jamaïcains = Jamaïcains | Japonais | Japon = Japonais | Corée | Coréen | Coréenne= Coréens | Krypton | Kryptonien | Kryptonienne = Kryptoniens | Latino = Latinos | Lituanien | Lituanienne | Lituanie = Lituaniens | Malaisien | Malaisie = Malaisiens | Markovien | Markovienne | Markoviens = Markoviens | Martien Blanc | Mars | Martien | Martienne = Martiens | Mexicain | Mexicaine | Mexique = Mexicains | modoran | modorans | modora = Modorans | morovien = Moroviens | Marocain | Marocaine | Maroc = Marocains | Néo-zélandais | Néo-zélandaise | Nouvelle Zélande = Neo-Zélandais | Nicaragua | Nicaraguayen | Nicaraguayenne = Nicaraguayens | Norvégien | Norvège = Norvégiens | Olympe | Olympia | Olympien | Olympienne = Olympiens | Pologne | Polonais = Polonais | Porto Ricain | Porto Ricaine | Porto Rico = Porto Ricain | Palestine | Palestinien = Palestiniens | Péruvien = Péruviens | Romain | Romaine | Rome = Romains | Roumain | Roumanie = Roumains | Russe | Russie | MOTHER RUSSIA = Russes | Samoan | Samoa = Samoans | Saoudien | Saoudienne | Arabie Saoudite = Arabie Saoudite | Scandinave = Scandinaves | Écosse | Écossais = Écossais | Skartarien | Skartaris = Skartariens | Somalien | Somalienne | Somalie = Somaliens | Sud-Africain | Sud-Africaine | Afrique du Sud = Sud-Africains | Soviets | Soviétique | U.R.S.S | URSS | L'Union Soviétique | Union Soviétique = Soviets | Espagne | Espagnole | Espagnol = Spanish | Suédois | Suédoise | Suède = Suédois | Suisse = Suisses | Syrien | Syrienne | Syrie = Syriens | Thaï | Thailande = Thaï | Tibétain= Tibétains | transien | transiens | transia = Transiens | Transylvanien | Transylvanienne | Transylvanie = Transylvaniens | Tunisien | Tunisienne | Tunisie = Tunisiens | Turc | Turquie = Turcs | Ukrainien | Ukrainienne | Ukraine = Ukrainians | Vénézuelien | Vénézuelienne | Venezuela = Vénézueliens | Viet | Vietnamien | Vietnam = Vietnamiens | Gallois | Galles = Gallois | Yougoslave | Yougoslavie= Yougoslaves | Zambien | Zambienne | Zambie = Zambiens | Zanzibar = Zanzibars | } }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Citizenship Name Standardization Template (For Categories) This template is for standardization of Citizenship names to ease the burden of those who wish to input the names of home countries rather than the citizenship name. (i.e. United States vs Americans, Germany vs Germans). Feel free to add other common country names, following the instructions in the comments.